If the Shoe Fits...
Summary As the notorious warlord Zantar informs his brothers about their next conquest, Xena springs into their camp and swoops up the warlord, vowing to put him back into prison. Xena returns to her camp and finds Gabrielle wearing a burlap sack for a shirt. As Gabrielle explains that her shirt disappeared during the night, she notices that Xena has used her shirt to tie him up. Miffed, Gabrielle wakes up Joxer and they break camp. As the three pass Aphrodite's temple, they hear the Goddess of Love's screams. Xena charges into the temple to find Aphrodite scolding a little girl. Suddenly, the child rushes into Xena's arms and Xena recognizes her to be Princess Alesia, the daughter of her good friend King Melos. Alesia says she ran away to find her Fairy Godsmother because she does not like her new stepmother, Queen Mistria. Xena promises to be Alesia's new Fairy Godsmother temporarily and leaves the temple to take her home. When Gabrielle realizes they are being followed by Zantar's brothers, Xena takes off to distract them and leaves Gabrielle behind to tell Alesia a story. Although perturbed at being assigned babysitting duty, Gabrielle begins her story about the cheerful Tyrella and her wicked stepmother Sidero and evil stepsister Pelia. Suddenly, Aphrodite, who misses Alesia and wants to take her back to her temple for good, appears and begins to tell her own version of the story. In Aphrodite's version, Sidero and Pelia are sexy vamps and Tyrella is a matronly young woman. As Tyrella is chastised by her evil relatives, a messenger enters and announces the Prince's ball. Xena returns and Aphrodite disappears. Upset about not getting the little girl, Aphrodite finds Zantar's brothers and offers to help them get Zantar back if they help her retrieve Alesia. Meanwhile, Xena leaves camp to taker care of Zantar's men and tells Joxer to continue the story. In Joxer's version, the hero is Tyro and his evil stepfather wants to prevent him from going to the royal ball. But Tyro's Fairy Godsmother, Harmonia, helps him prepare for the affair and warns him to leave by sundown. When Tyro enters the ballroom, he immediately catches the eye of the Princess. When his time expires, Tyro runs out of the room with one of the Princess' shoes. Xena returns to camp and Alesia, bored with the story, has run off. Blaming Gabrielle, Xena leaves to look for the little girl. As she leaves, a beaten old woman stumbles into the camp. Gabrielle rushes off to find the woman's assailants and the old woman changes into Aphrodite. Aphrodite frees Zantar who promises to help her find Alesia. Meanwhile, Xena rescues Alesia who is hanging from a vine over a cliff's edge. They find Gabrielle and Joxer and set off to search for Aphrodite and Zantar. While they walk, Xena tells Alesia a story. In her version, Tyrella lives happily with her stepfamily, and tells the Prince that she will make her own happy endings. When they reach the castle, Xena finds the royal guards bound and gagged and realizes that Zantar's men are posing as the King's guards. Xena enters the throne room and places Alesia and Queen Mistria in a closet to keep them out of danger. While Xena disposes of Zantar and his thugs, Alesia and her stepmother reconcile and promise to rebuild their relationship. Disclaimer Background Information Links and References Guest Stars References People Gods Places Other {| align="center" cellpadding="2" border="2" |- | width="30%" align="center" | Previous episode: Daughter of Pomira | width="40%" align="center" | Episodes of Xena: Warrior Princess | width="30%" align="center" | Next episode: Paradise Found Category:XWP episodes Category:XWP Season Four